


taking risks

by pleasurific



Series: temptation [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Babysitter Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Derek Is Sixteen, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Just the Tip, M/M, Photographs, Porn with Feelings, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is nine, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: The camera that Derek has is supposed to capture new memories after the old ones burned in the fire. There are things he knows he won't forget, but he wants to keep them in photographs forever anyway.





	taking risks

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THE TAGS THOROUGHLY BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY!!!**  
>  (suicide baits and other threats will be reported, marked as spam, and then ignored. kthx)
> 
> If you do choose to read, this is part of a series and while it should be okay to read alone, the rest of the parts provide a lot more context.

When the house burned down, one of the things that were lost to the flames were recent photos. The ones from the latest winter break were not recoverable, not with the family no longer able to stay in the house, at least until it was repaired. Older photos -- like ones from the start of the school year -- were already safely stashed away in the vault. 

Talia went ahead and got Derek, Laura, and Cora new cameras, ones with special filters to counter the eye flare. To make new memories, she said. 

Derek grumbled that Laura would only show off and Cora would refuse to be in any of the photos, but he still took the camera because saying no to his mom was not a thing he liked to do. It's been a few weeks and he has a small collection of them saved to his laptop. There are photos of Cora, taken under duress as she claimed. Laura posing in the new clothes that she got to buy since their wardrobes were filled with smoke. Photos from family nights at Peter's place, where everyone but Derek stayed for the time being. 

He also takes photos at the Stilinskis' place, where he's temporarily living -- the guest room feels like home now and because of that, he didn't lose as many things as his sisters. There's a series of photos of the Sheriff at the kitchen table with case files, some of dinners and breakfasts. There's a whole folder that Derek wanted to delete but didn't, blurry photos of Scott and Stiles on a sleepover night when John took Melissa out for dinner. 

Derek even took photos at basketball practice, despite his teammates' protests. 

Then there's a folder of just Stiles. With the amount of time they spend together now that Derek is living in the house, Stiles is his constant company even when John is home. They sit at the kitchen table together to do their homework and Derek has several photos of Stiles tugging on his hair and chewing on a pencil as he tries to focus on a task that his mind finds uninteresting. 

There's a photo or three of Stiles falling asleep in the most mysterious ways -- feet over the back of the couch and his head almost on the floor, curled up at the foot of John's completely empty bed, on top of the desk in Stiles's own bedroom. Derek has already made printouts of those for John and the family album. 

"These are going to be so much fun on his future birthdays," John grins every time Derek captures yet another one. "They'll go well with the kitchen sink bath ones."

"Daaaaaad," Stiles protests each time, pouting and then glaring at Derek, who just grins in return. 

Having the camera is turning out to be fun, despite Derek's reservations at the start. 

Then one day he realizes that there are other things he doesn't want to forget. Not that he's likely to, he knows that his mind will have some images permanently seared into his brain. Still, with the camera, he can keep them safe. 

Like Stiles sleeping on his chest, his hair sleep-mussed and messy now that he's grown out the buzzcut that he had a few months ago when Derek started babysitting. A photo of him lost in a game, for once sitting still on the living room floor, fingers clutched around the controller so tight that Stiles's knuckles are white -- a feat considering how pale his skin is. 

Then there's one when he decided to spend the entire day in the Batman costume that Derek helped him make last Halloween. It barely fits now, since Stiles is stretching out fast, though the leather jacket that's part of the costume is still several sizes too big. Another one of Stiles's pleading puppy face when Derek refuses to give in and put on a movie with a rating way above Stiles's age. 

"But it's not that scary!" Stiles tells him, his lip quivering as he looks up at Derek from the floor. 

He's lying on the couch, his head on Derek's thigh, looking up with an expression that Derek never has an easy time resisting. The thing is that when Derek snaps the photo and zooms in, there's something he's pretty sure should never be seen by anyone else. 

It's one of the days when Stiles has decided that the house is too warm for clothes, a quiet Sunday afternoon when John is working a long shift. He's only in his underwear -- his favorite Batman ones, the tiny cape on the back of them scrunched under his butt -- and Derek has been stroking his chest as they watched a movie. As a result, Derek's cock is hard and since he's only in sweatpants, the outline is very clear on the edge of the photo, almost out of frame. He quickly snaps another shot, this time making sure it's not incriminating. But he doesn't delete the first. 

A few days later, there's a folder on his laptop that's locked and filed several other folders deep, in a spot completely unrelated to all the other photos that he's saved, the folder name a random keysmash that he alone has memorized. 

Because he realized that he can keep memories in this form, even the ones he's never going to tell anyone but Stiles about. 

Some of them are innocent enough. Stiles's fingers on Derek's chest, pale against tan, slightly blurry since the boy never stops moving. The expanse of Stiles's back with the constellation of moles scattered across it that Derek managed to snap while Stiles was sleeping. A close-up of the Batman undies, the ones that shrunk a little in the wash which makes the cape no longer cover Stiles's entire butt. 

"Baby?" Derek says one morning when he's woken up by Stiles's mouth on his cock. "Look up."

That one, Stiles's lips wrapped around Derek's cock, starts an avalanche of the ones that he'll never admit to having. Come streaks across Stiles's face, Derek's fingers between the boy's pink lips, Stiles stretched out naked on the navy sheets on Derek's bed that make him look even more pale than usual. Stiles's open mouth smeared with precome just before Derek slid his cock into it. 

They both know that the photos can't be mentioned, but Stiles quickly develops a fondness for posing in front of the camera. He does it whether it's a private moment or one with other people around. 

"You look so pretty like this," Derek whispers before reaching for the camera, snapping another shot.

He's sitting between Stiles's legs, looking at the smooth butt that's stuck up in the air, Stiles's knees pulled underneath his chest, the cleft spread open and his pucker still trembling as the aftershocks of an orgasm are still rocking his lithe body. Derek takes a photo, then zooms in and takes another one, the focus on Stiles's hole that's covered in come, some of it leaking out after Derek slipped his tip in just so he could come inside of Stiles's hole. He reaches out with his free hand and gathers up some of the come, then takes more photos as he pushes it back inside the hole. 

When he looks away, he finds Stiles looking at him over his shoulder, eyes wide and shining, a dazed smile on his face. 

Derek later marks that photo as his favorite. 

He knows he's playing with fire, taking these photos and keeping them. They're trouble, they're a risk he shouldn't be taking, but they're what he can't bring himself to let go of the same way he can't walk away from Stiles and what they do. So he keeps the camera on his nightstand, reaches for it more often than not, then files them away into the locked and hidden folder that he doesn't open unless it's with Stiles in his lap and already thinking about the next ones for the collection. 

"Why aren't you in any of them?" Stiles asks when he sees the folder grow. "I want some photos of you." 

"You see me all the time. I live here," Derek tells him. 

"Not like this," Stiles points at his face. 

They're in Derek's bed, Stiles on his stomach and Derek hovering over him, his cock nested in the cleft between Stiles's butt cheeks. The camera ran out of space and Derek is transferring the photos into the folder to make room for new ones. He's still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm and feels the come starting to stick to his and Stiles's skin where it's smeared all over Stiles's butt. 

"Fine," Derek grumbles and takes the camera, then stretches his hand and snaps a photo of their faces. 

When he looks at it and zooms in, he's amazed at just how fucked out he looks. Stiles's delighted grin as he's propping his chin on his hands and stares into the camera is no surprise. But Derek sees his own face flushed, sweaty, his eyes not glowing but looking close to it, his lips curled into a fond smile as he's looking down at Stiles. 

"See? it's nice," Stiles says, then he twists on his back underneath Derek. 

When he grinds his small hips up and his cocklet brushes against Derek's oversensitive cock, the camera is almost forgotten. Almost, until Derek sees Stiles's face, his head thrown back and lips open with a moan. The only thing Derek wants more than have that look captured on camera is to put that and his laptop away and come all over it. His cock makes a valiant effort to get hard again then but it's too soon. So he puts away the laptop, leans down to capture Stiles's lips with his own, and rolls them over until Stiles is on top, small hips resting right on top of Derek's soft cock, his own tiny cocklet already hardening. 

Moments later, he's too busy sucking on it after Stiles scoots up until his crotch is right in Derek's face, his skinny fingers tangled in Derek's hair while he's grinding his hips and fucking himself on Derek's thicker ones. 

When he pulls one hand away, Derek's too distracted to pay attention until he hears the click of the shutter and opens his eyes to Stiles's victorious expression. 

"I want some memories too," Stiles says, grinning. 

Derek shuts him up with a deep thrust of his fingers into the slicked up hole. 

The camera and the photos are definitely forgotten then as Stiles's body starts trembling the moment Derek's fingers are deep enough to rub over the boy's prostate, his little cock twitching as Stiles comes dry. 

The final photo is of them lying on Derek's bed side by side, Stiles's face the image of pure bliss while Derek's gives away how much he loves the boy, his face full of fondness and a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic) these days.


End file.
